poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Home in London
(In London) (Thunder crashes) (At the mansion when the taxi leaves) Boo Boo: I think you have to wait outside with Bambi and Faline, Elliot. Elliot: (mutters) Evelyn: I think the bracelet is some sort of guide to the lost oasis of Ahm Shere. Rick: Evy, I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. We just got home. (Rick puts the bags down) Yogi: That is a very nice mansion, Rick. Rick: Thank you, Yogi. Pooh: Shall we make ourselves at home? Rick: Yes. Go ahead. Evelyn: That's the beauty of it. We're already packed. Rick: Why don't you just give me one good reason. Evelyn: It's just an oasis,...(takes off his hat)...darling. A beautiful, exciting, romantic...oasis. (takes off his scarf) Rick: Mmm. The kind with the white, sandy beach and the Palm trees and the cool, clear, blue water and--We just could have some of those big drinks with the little umbrellas. Evelyn: Sounds good. Rick: Sounds too good. What's the catch? Evelyn: Supposedly it's the resting place of Anubis's army. Rick: Ah, see? I knew there's a catch. There's always a catch. How do I know that? And let me guess.mit was commanded by that Scorpion King guy? Evelyn: Yes, but he only awakens once every 5,000 years. Rick: Right. And if someone doesn't kill him, he's gonna wipe out of the world. Evelyn: How did you know? Rick: I didn't. But that's always the story. Evelyn: The last know expedition to actually reach Ahm Shere was sent by Rames the Fourth over 3,000 years ago. He sent over a thousand men. Rick: And none of them was seen again. Evelyn: How did you know? Rick: I didn't. But that's always the story. Evelyn: Did Inmention there was a pyramid of gold? Rick: Twice. Evelyn: Alexander the Great sent troops in search of it. Rick: Hooray for him. Evelyn: So did Caesar. Rick: Yeah, look what happened to his career. Evelyn: And Napoleon. Rick: But we're smarter than him. And taller too. Evelyn: (finding a book) Exactly. That's why we're gonna find it. Rick: Because we're taller? Evelyn: Mmm. (Rick catches her) That's why I love you. Rick: Nice try. (Meanwhile) (Outside) (The cars drive to the mansion) (Lock-Nah opens the curtains) (Meanwhile) (Inside) Alex: Mom! What do I do with this chest? This sucker weighs a goddang ton. Evelyn: Alex, watch your language! Alex: Rather weighty, this. (Alex puts the chest on the checkers table) (He is about to leave it, when it clicks open) Alex: Huh? (voices murmurs) Pooh: That place is wonderful. Tigger: It is nicer than the haunted mansion. Franklin: Come to think of it, I have never been in here. Snail: I have never been here too. Mary Poppins: You know, London is a home when I taught Mr. Banks how to get along with the Bank children, Jane and Michael. Boo Boo: Uh, Alex, what are you looking at? Rick: Evy, that first weird dream of yours was exactly six weeks ago, right? Evelyn: I think so, yes. But what's that got to do with anything? (Rick turns the pages) It just happens to coincide with Egyptian New Year. (He shows her the Egyptian New Year on this page) Evelyn: Oh. That's right. What a coincidence. Rick: (closes the book) Maybe. All I'm saying is, let's be cautious. (Alex turns the lock and the chest opens) Alex: Oh! Rick: If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself. Hunter: Alex, what do you think you're doing? You know, your parents won't be happy to hear about this. Blitz: It could be dangerous. Boo Boo: Blitz is right. I just don't want to get you into trouble. Alex: Don't worry, guys. I will have a quick look. (Alex takes the bracelet out of the chest and puts it on his wrist and it locks) Alex: Aah! Bagheera: What did you do? Littlefoot: You should never have done this! (the vision shows on) (the vision of Egypt appears) Rick: You and Alex are the only thing that matter to me. Evelyn: Well, the Bembridge scholars have begging me to run the British Museum. (The vision shows him the way to the next palace) (The vision disappears) Tigger: I think we're in big trouble. (Alex grunts, getting off the bracelet) Alex: Aw, cripes, how do you get this thing off? Hunter: We'll help you, Alex. (Pooh and friends try to get the bracelet off) Rick: Have I kissed you today? (Rick kisses Evelyn) Evelyn: I hate it when you do that. Rick: Why? Evelyn: Makes me feel like agreeing to anything. Rick: Anything? (Evelyn giggles) (They kiss each other) (They see someone's knickers) Evelyn: Those knickers are not mine. Rick: (sighs) Jonathan. Hey, Alex, behave yourself for five minutes! all right. And let our friends watch over you. Alex: (hiding the bracelet in his sleeves of the jacket) You betcha. (He tries to close the chest, but he has an idea; he puts his trophy in the chest and closes it) Evelyn: Happy to be home? Alex: Couldn't be happier. Evelyn: Happy to be here with us? Hunter: Yes, yes. We are happy too. (chuckles) Evelyn: It's the year of the scorpion. Benjamin: Wow. This is great. Alex: Neat! Evelyn: Though you might like that. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts